Liars
by alisoncullen92
Summary: What if Bella got angry when the Cullens left, instead of depressed? What if Victoria found her in that state? Would you be more likely to read this if I could write a halfway decent summary? Well, I can't, so you should give it a shot anyway.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- SOOOO not mine. im just another hardcore twilighter, whos borrowing an amazing storyline from an amazing author.

"I don't want you..."

The words rang through my head as I thrashed my way through the forest, trying, in vain, to find him.

It couldn't be true, my head tried to reject it.

But, I knew it was.

I knew that I'd never be good enough.

He's perfect... and I'm me.

I didn't get far when I came to a small clearing.

This clearing was nothing like ours, but painful memories seared through my mind. My heart wretched itself, twisting and crumbling, and I fell to my knees, sobbing.

How could this have happened?

I had become so convinced that Edward loved me, that I almost forgot how heartbreakingly human I was.

The pain was replaced by an anger.

How could he do this to me?

How dare he?

What kind of person tells a person that they love them then takes it back and leaves their "love" to fend for themselves.

_And what about the others_, I though angrily, the tears slowing, _how could they just leave without saying goodbye?_

They said that they loved me too.

"Liars." I whispered, "Those dirty, lying vampires."

My breath slowed, and I looked around me.

I stood slowly, feeling like I was being watched, and slowly found my way out of the forest.

--

It was getting dark when I got home.

I felt different somehow.

Like something had changed inside of me.

I felt an anger that I'd never felt before in my life.

I'd been lied to, and used for months now.

I'd been told I was loved by beautiful immortals and then left behind.

It sounded like a bad Lifetime original movie.

I was just a blip in their eternal lives.

I slammed the door against the wall and walked inside.

Charlie was there, sitting in the kitchen.

"Hi." He said, looking slightly bewildered.

"Hi."

"I heard about the Cullens." He said quietly.

"Yeah, I did too." I said sarcastically, heading toward the stairs.

He looked surprised by my reaction, "Is Edward... Are you two..." He stuttered.

I stopped, my hand on the banister, "He's gone. He's not coming back. Ever. He doesn't want me anymore." I responded forcefully.

"Bella," Charlie said sympathedically.

"Whatever," I said quietly, "I'm going to bed."

And I did just that. Locking my window in the process.

AN- i know, its short, but im going to make chapter two longer, i promise.

Feedback via reviews is also nice : )


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up the next day, and the anger was still there.

I expected myself to feel something totally different at the though of the loss, anger was not what I'd thought would come.

But here it was.

I was beyond mad.

"The Cullen's are liars." I said, quietly, testing the words.

"Liars." I said, louder now, with more conviction.

I dressed quickly, in jeans and a black sweater.

Early September, and it was already cold in Forks. That made me mad too. I ripped the brush through my hair, pulling it into a ponytail. I grabbed my bag and headed to the kitchen.

Charlie was gone already, so I grabbed a granola bar and was out the door and into my truck.

I started it up and music flooded the cab. I looked over at the radio. A gift.

A gift from _them_.

I slammed it off, after looking at my watch, I'd deal with it later.

--

The moment I stepped into school I was followed by whispers, from everybody.

Did you hear what happened?

Yeah, they left, just picked up and left.

I heard that the doctor got a good paying job in LA.

Yeah, me too.

Poor Bella.

I wonder if they're doing a long distance thing...

I doubt it.

The whispers drove me crazy, and I fought the urge to smack the whisperers in the face.

Like this was any of they're buisness.

--

I somehow managed to get through my first few classes before lunch arrived.

I sat directly at our table, next to Jessica, who was the only one there at the moment.

"Oh, Bella," She aid, with obviously fake sympathy, "I heard what happened! I'm so sorry" She gushed.

"I-" I started, but was cut off.

Lauren and Mike had shown up, with Ben and Angela (Who had just broken up the day before, deciding that they were better as friends) in tow,

"I heard the Cullens left," Lauren said, being even faker than Jessica, "So, sorry."

"No, Lauren, your not sorry," I stated simply.

"Excuse me?" She asked.

"Your not sorry Lauren." I spat, "You are a _bitch_ though, you are too, Jessica." I tried out the word, It felt foreign, but honest.

"What?" They said simultamiously.

"You heard me. Neither of you are sorry for me," I stood, grabbing my bag in the process. "Your probably both thrilled that I am no longer dating the most gorgeous guy in school. Not that I need, or want, your pity."

I walked away, in shock from what I had said.

It was all true. But, still, so not like me.

"Bella!" I heard a voice yell from down the hall.

I turned around, it was Angela.

"Yeah," I said, when she caught up with me.

"What was that?" She demanded.

"That was the truth," I said simply.

"I know it was, but since when are you such a blunt person."

"I don't know," I turned around, and started walking, she kept up.

"Bella, I don't get it, why are you so angry?"

"Angela! Why the hell do you think I'm angry? Hmm?" I knew what I was doing, I was being mean, But, I'd been hurt, and in that, I'd earned a little meaness. "Maybe because those two fake morons are out there telling me that they're "soooo sorry" for me, when everybody knows that they couldn't care less."

"No, they couldn't" She said honestly, "I do though."

I felt myself soften slightly, "Yeah, I know, Ange."

The bell rang.

"I've gotta get to class," Angela said. "You can always call me, if you need someone to talk to Bella." She smiled.

I half forced a smile, "I know, Ange, thanks."

She gave me a final smile and hurried away to class.

--

Somehow, I made it through the rest of the day and got home without plowing somebody over, the anger had grown again throughout the day, rising from the shallow point that Angelas kindness had gotten it to.

It was almost four now, and I had already taken a hammer to the radio and thrown its remnents into a trash bags, stuffing it in the barrel outside.

I now had nothing to do.

I went to the living room, making an attempt to watch TV, but the shows just sparked resentment in me.

I turned the TV off and threw the remote onto the couch with so much force that it bouced off and onto the floor.

What to do, I thought hard, considering ways to entertain myself... Angela.

I'll call Angela.

I went to the phone, dialing her number.

"Weber Residence." Her voice said politely on the other end.

"Hey, Ange. It's Bella"

"Oh, Hi Bella."

"I was wondering if you wanted to come hang out at my place?" I asked.

"Sure!" She said excitedly, "When?'

"The sooner the better."

"I can leave in, like, ten minutes?"

"Awesome, I'll be here."

We said our goodbyes and hung up.

--

Angela was at my house fifteen minutes later.

"What do you want to do?" She asked.

"Umm," I hesistated, I hadn't gotten that far. "Let's go for a walk."

"Okay," She smiled.

We went outside, "Street, or trail?" She asked.

I thought about this harder than a normal person would, it didn't know how I would feel, going back into those trees, not even 24 hours after my whole world had shattered into pieces.

But, then again, I hadn't been feeling much lately, "Trail." I said.

"Sounds good!" She grinned, "Let's go."

We walked down the trail, it had to have been an hour, at least, before we made it back to that little clearing, from the day before.

Surprisingly, no saddness or longing came to me, only more anger.

"Bella?" Angela whispered from beside me. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah." I whispered back, not wanting to give myself away.

"Not just now, I mean, in general. How are you holding up?"

I looked down, at my feet, then up, into Angela's caring eyes. "Not so well, Ange," I said, feeling a little sad as I said it.

"I'm really sorry, Bella." She said quietly, "I didn't think that Edward would do something like that, I thought that he was one of the good ones..." She trailed off.

I sighed, "I didn't either... All the times he told me he loved me... I never thought that he could be lying..."

"Really?" A high, haughty voice said behind us, Angela shreiked a little, in surprise, and we turned toward the voice.

Standing there, just out of the trees, was Victoria, her wild red hair scattered through with leaves.

"I expected no less." She said in the same tone.

"Who are you?" Angela asked, I could tell that she felt uneasy, especially because I had tensed up entirely, and was obviously afraid.

Victoria leaned forward and grinned slowly, "Your worst nightmare."

She took a few steps toward us, I urged my feet to run, but knew there was no point.

"What do you want, Victoria?" I whispered.

"I want vengence." She stated, "Your Edward killed My James, my mate." I felt Angela tense up.

"And what does that have to do with me?"

"Wel, I was going to make it a mate for a mate...but seeing as you and Edward are no longer together," She smirked, "I'll do this for fun."

I saw her come at us, I heard Angela scream, the next thing I felt was the piercing teeth on my skin, in my skin.

_Oh no_, I thought through the fire, _not Angela too._

That was my last thought before I passed out.

It seemed like only hours later when I woke.


	3. Chapter 3

_"Wel, I was going to make it a mate for a mate...but seeing as you and Edward are no longer together," She smirked, "I'll do this for fun."_

_I saw her come at us, I heard Angela scream, the next thing I felt was the piercing teeth on my skin, in my skin. _

_Oh no, I thought through the fire, not Angela too._

_That was my last thought before I passed out._

_It seemed like only hours later when I woke._

_--_

They fire snapped away as quickly as it had come, I bolted upright at the sound of a bloodcurling scream. Next to me Angela was still in pain.

She got bitten first I thought why is my transformation over, and not her.

I stood, looking at my hands, they were paler than ever, I put my hand over my heart... nothing.

I choked back a dry sob.

I heard a rustling in the trees and whipped around, ready to take on whatever was coming.

But, what was coming wasn't what I expected.

A huge human form came out of the trees, his skin was dark, as were his eyes.

My eyes widened, I began to panic.

"Your transformation is over?" The leading man asked in surprise. His voice was low and calm.

"Apparently," I answered noting that my voice was much more fluid.

"I thought that it took three days?"

"It... it does.. Who are you?"

"Sam, I'm the leader of our pack. We destoryed the red head about a minute after she bite you, mind you, that was only yesterday." He said.

"Yesterday?" I asked, dumbfounded

"Yes. Your the Swan girl, right?"

"Yes... Wait, did you say pack?" I was beginning to get confused.

"Yes, as in werewolves. Surely, your vampire told you."

"_My_ vampire?"

"The bronze-haired Cullen."

"Oh." I whispered, "He never told me."

"Sounds like a great relationship. Anyway, normally we would just destroy you-" He trailed off. "But, I have a lot of respect for Cheif Cullen, so, as long as you swear to never return to this place, you can take you friend and go when her transformation is over."

"Thank you." I said quietly.

He turned around and walked away without a goodbye.

Angela continued to scream behind me.

I inhaled deeply. I had some decisions to make.

Leave? _Yes._

Vegatarian? _Absolutely._

Find the Cullens?_ ... Don't be ridiculous._

Angela? _What about Angela? How was I going to explain all of this to her?_

Hunt? Right now? I felt a small burning in the back of my throat. _Yes._

I took a tentative step and began running. The speed. The speed. It was completely exhilarating.

I spotted a large deer and pounced.

--

When I had finished I headed back to angela. A small pool of water showed me my reflection.

My eyes were red, but a strange shade, almost a golden red.

_They'll change completly eventually_, I thought to myself.

--

I got back to Angela, she was still shreiking and writhing. I sat down next to her.

Poor Angela, this was my fault.

--

**I know, I know, this was insanly short, but some of my family members came home for the week, so I'm pretty busy until Sunday. Next chapter will be longer! I promise! However, I am a little stuck, so reviews would be incredibly helpful.**

**-alison**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- This still doesnt belong to me, by the way.

A/N- I know what your thinking "didnt you promise that 4 would be 'way longer'?". Yes, yes i did. But, I'm working on 5 as we speak! I just needed to get this little bit out of the way.

Three days after Victoria, Angela awoke.

I was sitting next to her, praying for the screams to stop... And they finally did.

One second she was wailing, the next she was sitting up, her nails digging into the ground.

"Ange?" I whispered.

She turned to look at me.

"B..Bella?" She asked quietly. No doubt shaken by my altered appearence.

"Yeah."  
"What happened?" She groaned.

"Do you remember anything?"

"I remember the woman, with bright red hair, you seemed to know her..." She trailed off.

"Yeah... Listen, Angela. I really don't know how to tell you this... You know the Cullens?"

"Well yeah."

"Did you ever notice that they were a little... different?"

"Everyone did..."

"They seemed different because they are different..."

"In what way."

I looked at her. Her hair was smoother, a slightly lighter shade of brown than before. Her body was sharper, more defined. Her eyes were bright red.

"They're vampires... and now we are too."

Her head whipped up and she looked me straight in the eyes, the look that I saw there told me that she didn't want to believe me.

"W... what? We're what?"

"Vampires. But, we don't have to be like the ones in the movies... We can be like the Cullens. They drank from animals, not humans."

"I can live with that..." She choked back a sob, "B-but what about my family? My friends?"

I hesitated, "It'll be like we just disapeared... You can't see them again, without putting their lives in danger." She heaved a dry sob. "I'm so sorry Angela, this is all my fault. I should have known that Victoria would be back-"

"Where is she now?"

"The La Push werewolves killed her."

"The what?!" Her eyes were wide, her voice wild.

"I didn't know about them either, they never told me."

"Are we going to try to find the Cullens now, ask for their help?" She whispered, as if she already knew the answer.

"Never." I whispered back.

"Why?"

"They lied to me Ange. They told me that I mattered, they said that they loved me, they said that they wanted me around... and they don't. I was a little bit of clumsy human entertainment to them, they're probably having a nice laugh right now while Edward cuddles up to the vampire whore that he probably has by now."

"I'm so sorry, Bells." She wrapped her strong arms around me. "We'll get through this together Bella, I know we will."

"I know." I sighed.

AN- again, 5 is going to be soooo long that itll make your EYES BLEEEDD!! (disclaimer- it wont ACTUALLY make your eyes bleed, but it will be long.)

Reviews PLEASE! - magic word?


	5. Chapter 5

**AN- okay, not exactly 'eye bleeding' level longness. But, this is the longest thing i've ever written, i do believe. So be proud! wooo!**

Angela's POV-

It seemed like the last 70 years just flew by. After faking our death's and leaving Forks for good, which seemed like years of endless agony, things started to get better. First, Bella and I became like sisters, it was there was an unspoken bond between us. Even now that we're taking our first crack at High School (well, other than the original one) here in small, rainy Brinnon, we were taking the same last name, Swan, mostly because it was more uncommon than 'Weber'.

Bella taught me all about the vampiric world. The rules (well, one rule, really). The whole 'vegatarian' thing. What REALLY happens in the sunlight. And of course, our powers.

Mine? Well, mine is a subtle art. I'm like a walking lie detector. Very useful.

Bella's? Bella's powers never cease to blow my mind. She has the ability to block all other vampiric powers. If her emotions are stong enough they effect the weather. Incredible speed and strength (even for a vampire). And, of course, the one that I REALLY envy, human blood has never, ever, effected Bella. She's not drawn to it at all. I, personally, have just, in the past two decades, perfected the art of abstinence.

There was one thing that I could do, that Bella could not.

I could talk about the Cullens (or _them_, as she so fondly calls them), without starting a thunderstorm.

One question I've never asked her. Did the thunderstorm mean thunder and lightning, for anger... or rain... for tears?

Bella's POV-

Faking my death... Seeing Charlie like that... was one of the most painful experiences of my life

Angela had been a great companion though, a great friend, a sister.

So here we were, in our large house on the very farthest reaches of Brinnon, Washington, set deep back into the woods. We had finally decided to come back to the Olympic Peninsula, we had never run into the _them_. Never.

My contempt for _them _had grown unruly over the years. God only knows what I would do, if I saw them again.

Probably start a hurricane or something... I should really work on getting that under control...

Anyway, here we were, our first day, pulling up in our 2007 Pontiac Solstice, 'a classic' to these people. Where do we get our money? You may ask. Why, Stocks, of course. When a big CEO lies about how well his companies doing, Ange happens to be the first to know.

Heads turned, naturally, as we rolled into the lot. Not only were we new in this small town, but we obviously had money, and, to be totally honest, we're gorgeous.

Our topaz eyes.

Flawless skin.

Defined, sharp features.

Long, flowing hair. Mine, the deepest brown, Ange's lighter, with a hint of strawberry.

I daresay that we could even give Rosali- I mean one of _their_ females- a run for _her _money.

And our clothes. Shopping had really grown on me in the past years. I wore black skinny jeans that hugged every curve perfectly, my pink converse, and a white tank top, over which I wore a pink hoodie.

Angela wore lightly torn jeans, black, shiny heels, and a pink tanktop under her white hoodie.

We were always pretty coordinated, it just happened, we never planned it.

We step out of the car, pushing our oversized shades onto the top of our heads and swinging our backpacks onto our shoulders.

We set off into the school, side by side, headed for the administration building.

--

After finally finding it, we walked inside and straight up to the counter.

The woman behind it was tall and wiry, with stringy, short gray hair,

She smiled kindly, "Are you the new girls? The twins?"

"Yes," Angela answered, we were posing as fraternal twins.

"We're Bella and Angela Swan." I finished.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ms. Wilson. Two sets of new siblings in a month," She smiled, astonished, "Very new to us." She handed us our schedules. "Though the other ones are a much larger group, I believe that there are 6 of them."

I looked up from my schedule, through my eyelashes, "That is a rather large group."

"Yes," She said absently, skimming over our paperwork, which claimed that we were two, perfectly healthy, 17 year old, emancipated, twin sisters, of slight over average intelligence.

"Emancipated?" She asked, "As in, divorced from your parents?"

Ange smiled sadly, "Yes, family problems. We're going on a year alone now, though. We have a handle on it."

"Thats too bad." Ms. Wilson said, sympathedically, a bell rang, "Oops, that the warning bell, you girls better be off. Enjoy Brinnon High School!"

We left the room.

"Biology first?" I asked Ange.

Her face fell, "Pre-Calculus!"

"Damn."

"After that?" She asked.

"Art? Who the hell signed me up for art?"

"I did!" She smiled, "See you there."

And she was gone.

I found my classroom, it was almost full by now.

I made my way up to the teacher.

"Bella Swan?" He asked, slightly taken aback.

"Yes."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Mr. Johnson, your biology teacher."

He handed me a text book.

"Jot your number down in that notebook over there while we wait for the rest of the class to get here, then we'll see if we can get you a seat."

"Okay." I turned my back to the class and search the binding for a number. There it was 13. Joy. Like I needed the bad luck. I wrote it down quickly and stood straight, thumbing through the book. Suddenly, a scent, familar, even after all these years, hit me like a pound of bricks (not that a pound of bricks could do me too much damage these days, but whatever).

My head whipped up, my eyes scanned the room quickly, they fell upon _him._

"Ms. Swan, there's a seat avalible next to Mr. Edward Cullen."

_He _looked at me, I looked at _him_. Both astonished.

"Are there any other seats?" I asked Mr. Johnson quietly.

"I'm afraid not, we seem to have reached our quota. Is there a problem?"

"Of course not," I said through my teeth.

I walked boldly down the aisle, feeling all of the boys eyes on me, keeping my eyes on the ground, and sat next to _him_. I felt _his_ eyes more than any other.

"I will be back in about ten minutes, kids," Mr. Johnson said, "I have a quick meeting with the principal, seems we don't have any subs to spare. Do the assignment on the board, keep the talking to a minimal."

The minute that the door closed the room erupted with voices and laughter.

"B-Bella?" _His _voice rippled down my spine and I sneered.

"Yes?" I whispered, trying to control myself.

"I... I thought you were dead." _His _voice sounded pained, especially on the last word.

"Technically I am."

"You... Your a-"

"Vampire?" I said quietly, not daring to look at him, "Yeah, I caught that one."

"Who...?" He was cut off by a fire alarm.

The door opened and a red headed, large male teacher came in, "Fire drill, proceed to the exits."

I stood up and shot out the door, as fast as I could manage without giving myself away. I looked around the small grassy area that we we're brought to wait frantically, before I realized that Angela's class was on the other side of the building, therefore, she'd have a different place to go.

"Bella!" Edward caught up to me.

I looked into his eyes for the first time in seventy years.

The effect hadn't changed.

"Why didn't you find us?" He asked, I snapped out of it, "How have you survived this on your own?"

I grew angry, what right did he have to question me?

"Number one, I'm not alone, when I was attacked by Victoria, Angela Weber was with me, and she still is." His eyes widened in shock, "And I didn't find you because you LEFT me." I whispered angrily, You and your family, lied to me, used me, and left me alone to fend for myself. So, excuse me for not stopping by for a visit-"

"Edward!" A voice... Emmett's, erupted over the crowd of teens behind my back.

"Emmett! Shh, your making a scene!" I heard Rosalie chasticed him.

"Let the guy have some fun Rose!"... Alice.

"Maybe we should stay out of this one Alice"... Jasper.

"Yeah, I'm on Jasper's side for this one."... This, male, voice I didn't recognize, but he was deffinatly a vampire.

"Shut up, John." Alice laughed.

I felt them close in on us, stopping short a few feet away, before I slowly wheeled around, my fists balled at my sides, my face set in anger.

"Bella?" Emmett, surprisingly, recovered first."How... How."

"Victoria. Now if you'll excuse me-"

I tried to slip away but they blocked my path.

"BELLA!!" Alice shreiked. I felt her arms around my neck. "OH-MY-GOD BELLA! I CAN'T BELIEVE THIS! I THOUGHT- WE ALL THOUGHT-"

I grabbed her arms and pushed her away, "Well, you were wrong. Theres a shock."

Alice looked hurt as she let her arms fall to her sides.

"Your angry with us." Jasper said.

"Good guess, Jasper, your deffinatly a bright one."

"What's your problem?" Rosalie said, flaring up.

"Oh, I don't know, maybe the fact that contempt for you all has been brewing in me for seventy years now, but I'm surrounded by mortals, so I can't handle it accordingly." I shot back.

No answer. I looked up, the new one, John, was standing a few feet behind then.

"And who's this? Another one of your human playthings? Was there a slip up with this one?" I scoffed.

He glared at me, "No, the Cullens found me, I joined them."

I smirked, "Sure you did."

"What do you mean? Human plaything?" Emmett asked.

"That's what I was to you all. A joke. Entertainment. I'm sure it was great fun, making the weak, clumsy, pathedic human girl feel at home. Then, just when she started to feel like she belonged, tell her that, oops, we actually don't want you, see ya."

They all looked shocked.

"Yeah, I figured you lot out a long time ago. Mark my words, though. You will regret messing with me."

Thunder rumbled, lightning cracked, and the rain started falling.

I'd almost made it through too.

The voices of teacher filled the air and I stalked away from _them, _and into the building, without even looking behind me.

I was the first one into the classroom. The bell rang.

"Sorry about that, Ms. Swan, I forgot about the drill, your learning experience will start tomorrow."

I grabbed my bag and took off to art, brushing by edward on my way out the door.

I felt that same electricity that I felt before.

This time I ignored it.

**AN- On a roll with 6, it'll be done pretty soon, its even longer than this, so be thrilled.**

**thanks for reading!**

**reviews? pretty please??**

**- alison**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN- I can hear it now. "356 WORDS! THAT'S NOT LONGER!" no, it is not, but 7 is going to be so long that I figured that i'd put out a little bit, just to get it out of the way, and add a nice little cliffie.**

I stormed to art class, where Ange was already sitting at a big black table.

I sat across from her.

"The Cullens are here." I stated.

Her eyes widened, "Your joking, right?"

"Do I look like I'm joking? Does _that_ look like in joking?" I gestured outside, where the thunderstorm was still raging.

She winced, "Okay, I love you sis. But, you really need to get a handle on that."

"I have a handle on it." I said, diverting my eyes.

She laughed, "Please. Sweetie, don't try to lie to me. Not only are your skills minimal, but no lies get past me."

"Whatever. My point is, we have to leave."

She looked up from the hearts that she was sketching, "Excuse me?"

"Leave. Us. Now." I said, miming the words as I said them.

"No! We can't leave!"

"Why?"

"I like it here! We just started school! We have a house! I was thinking of getting a dog!" She whined, "Isn't that reason enough?"

I stifled a laugh, "A dog?"

"They're cute." She grumbled.

"Regardless, I can't be around them, Ange. You know that."

"But-"

"Quiet, please, children!" Another scent that I hadn't smelled in years entered the room.

I blinked, my eyes widening farther than I thought possible.

"We have some new students, it seems!"

She looked at her list, "Misses Angela and-" She cut off, her eyes widened almost as wide as mine had. She looked up, her eyes raking the room, finally landing on me.

"Bella Swan." She whispered, in wonder.

"Esme Cullen." I whispered back, in defeat.

**AN- dun dun dun Didn't see that one comin didya? Well, neither did I, so don't feel too too bad. 7 should be out in a few days.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are beautiful, wonderful things!**


	7. Chapter 7

**_AN-_ Still, not incredibly long, but, I realized that I needed to break up what I had, in order to make sense of it. So heres 7.**

_"Quiet, please, children!" Another scent that I hadn't smelled in years entered the room. _

_I blinked, my eyes widening farther than I thought possible._

_"We have some new students, it seems!"_

_She looked at her list, "Misses Angela and-" She cut off, her eyes widened almost as wide as mine had. She looked up, hers eyes raking the room, finally landing on me._

_"Bella Swan." She whispered, in wonder._

_"Esme Cullen." I whispered back, in defeat._

"Um, can I see you two girls in the hall for a moment?" Esme asked sweetly.

"Sure." We mumbled.

She led us out of the room.

We stood across from her. She just stared, her eyes filled with wonder, pain, and happiness, all at once.

_This would kill Jasper. _I thought to myself, before remembering that I never referred to _them_ by their first names.

"B... Bella." Esme said, it came out as an anguished sob.

"Yeah." I whispered, looking down.

"You-your-."

"A vampire. Yeah, I know." I cut her off, instantly feeling guilty for doing so. For some reason, it was hard to be mean to Esme.

"I was going to say alive, actually." She said, slightly taken aback.

"Technically, I guess I-"

"Mrs. Cullen! Esme! Mom!" A voice cut me off from down the hall.

Seconds later, Alice was standing with us. She looked at me in defeat. "I guess I didn't get here early enough."

"No, dear, you didn't." Esme smiled, talking quickly. "Bella, I can't believe your alive. We we're convinced that you and Angela Weber," She smiled at Ange, "Died when you disapeared. I tried to keep faith, but everyone was so down-"

"Don't bother Esme." Alice whispered, looking at me with a look darker than I thought her capable of.

"What, Alice?"

"She wants nothing to do with us." She said, "She's already made that pretty clear."

"I'm standing right here, Alice." I said, quietly.

"What, we're you not going to kick Esme in the face like you did the rest of us?" She sneered. "We're you not going to rip her heart out like you just did Edwards?"

"Oh, I'm sure that he can find a little vampire slut to help him with that."

"For your information, Bella, Edward hasn't even looked at another girl since we left."

"Oh, like I believe that." I scoffed.

"Esme!" Another voice called. Another memorable scent.

"Jasper has just informed me of-" Carlisle started, then cut off when he saw me. "Never mind, looks like you already know."

"Your here too?" I asked, astonished, and slightly irritated.

"Yes, I teach the health classes."

I sighed, "Great." I looked over to Ange, who was staring at the wall uncomfortably.

"Bella, I know that your feeling a certain anger toward us, but if you would let us explain-"

"Whats there to explain?" I shot at him.

"Many things." He said, calmly, "If you would please come to our house tonight, so we can talk, so we can redeem ourselves to you."

"I... I.." I struggled, it was difficult to argue with Carlisle. "Fine, but Angela's coming with me."

Carlisle just smiled. "Thank you. We'll see you around 9?"

"Sure." I muttered.

"Alice, or Esme will give you directions. See you then." He finished, then strode away.

I looked at Esme, who was looking hurt.

Alice, who was looking angry.

And Ange, who was just out of place.

Getting through the rest of today was bound to be difficult.

--

Lunch time came after art. During which we kept our heads down, and our mouths shut.

We got our food, that we weren't going to eat, of course. And looked around the lunchroom.

Everyone stared at us, except one table.

_Holy Deja Vu, _I thought to myself.

"Hi!" A girl was suddenly next to us, not in a super-fast vampire way. More like an irritating human way.

"Are you the new twins?" She asked brightly. "The Swan sisters?"

"Um, yes." I said.

"Everyones talking about you two." She smiled, "Almost like when the Cullens came here, but you two seem much more social than_ them," _She nodded in there direction, speaking too quickly for me to interrupt her. "There a little odd, actually. Kind of scary too. The blond girl is gorgeous though. And the guy with the kind of weird colored hair is drop dead hott." Her face fell. "But, don't bother, he doesn't date."

I smirked, "Did he reject you?"

"Well, yeah," She stuttered, obviously trying to look cool. "But, he says no to everyone. Some people think that he might just be, like, a monk or something."

"He's not." I stated surely. Ange grinned next to me, probably knowing where I was going with this.

"How would you know? You just got here."

I smiled slowly, And nudged Ange to follow me. As we passed her I whispered to her, in a superior manor, "Because I've dated him."

She looked astonished, "Excuse me?"

I turned to face her, "You heard me. Believe it or not, doesn't make a difference to me."

We turned and walked away.

I caught sight of the Cullen table, Edward was looking at his meal and smiling appreciativly.

I stopped, and turned to Ange.

"Stay here, I've got to do something."

"You sure you don't want back up?" She asked.

I laughed a little, "I can handle this."

I stalked up to the Cullen table.

They all looked at me. Except Edward.

"What do you want?" Rosalie sneered.

"To say hi, have a nice chat. You know, catch up." I said sarcastically.

"Your not welcome here." Alice said, through her teeth.

"Someones a bit territorial." I smirked, "Almost as bad as those nasty, La Push werewolves. Thanks for the warning, by the way."

"_What do you want,"_ Rosalie repeated venomously.

"To take care of something." I stated.

Emmett sighed, "John, why don't you go somewhere else. This doesn't concern you."

"Thanks, bro." He muttered, under his breath, and took off.

"For the last time, _what do you want_." Rosalie said.

"First, directions to your house."

"_Why?_" She asked.

"Because, Carlisle seems to think that theres something about me being abandoned that could make me forgive you. I don't believe it, but, hey, its hard to argue with him."

"You have absolutly no idea what your talking about, Bella." Jasper said, "There truly _are_ things that you don't know."

"Sure there are, listen, I have things to do, just give me the directions."

Alice produced a piece of scarp paper, "Here," She said, begrudgedly.

"Number two, I wanted to tell Alice, that the way that she handled the situation with Esme wrongly, and it was a pretty bitchy thing to do."

"What?" She said, offended, "I was telling her the same thing you told us."

"If I wanted to tell her that, I would have."

"What? it's okay to do it to us, who all love- correction _loved_ you, but it's not okay to say to Esme? She can handle it Bella."

"It's not easy to be mad at Esme."

"I'm well aware of that. But, I'm wondering how it is easy to be so angry at us, Bella." She said, her anger seemed to be slipping away, replacing itself with pleading, "Do you think that we would have tried so hard to protect you if you were just a 'human plaything' to us?" She whispered, "Would we have brought you into our world, risking our lives in the process?" Edward got up with a quiet 'Be right back.' And walked away.

"What about Edward, Bella?" She whispered, "Would he have thrown away what would have been the most delectable meal that he'd have in his entire life if he didn't love you? Would he turn against Rosalie when she spoke badly of you? And, after your death, would he have stayed alone for all these years, if he didn't love you? He tried to off himself, Bella. It took a lot to stop him." She finished, the bell rang. They all stood, Edward was back, grabbing his bag. "Think about that, Bella," Alice added, quietly.

I stood there for a little while after they left, trying to collect myself.

_Off himself?_ I thought, the idea was painful to me, _Why would he do that? He didn't want me. What difference did it make if I was dead?_

"Bells?" Ange stood beside me. "You okay?"

I sighed deeply, "Yeah, sorry to keep you waiting alone for so long."

She smiled mischeviously, "Oh, I wasn't alone."

I groaned. "Angela, I've told you already, stay away from the human boys, it'll only end in tragedy."

She rolled her eyes and started to walk away, looking over her shoulder when she reached the doorway she said, "Who said anything about a _human_ boy." Then, without another word, she was gone.

**AN- not exactly a cliff hanger, because it's a little obvious, but hey, this chapter had to end somewhere. 8 will be out in a day or two... maybe a little longer. BREAKING DAWN RELEASE PARTY FRIDAY!! **

**Reviews are incredibly, incredibly helpful... + they make me smile! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-alison**

**p.s- i couldnt help myself! I had to put a little bit of jessica in there!**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN- k, so at the end of the last chapter i said something like 'not much of a cliff hanger with angela, it's kinda obvious.' Surprisingly, it was kind of cliffish for some people. So im thrilled! **

**It's funny, bc i had just finished this when the reviews started coming and some of them kind of said things that they thought would happen, that i had already written in this chapter!**

**Anyway, I'm rambling. Enjoy!**

The Cullen's were everywhere.

I had to dodge them and divert my eyes all day to avoid them.

They were in the halls.

In my classes.

_Teaching _my classes!

They all acknowledged me with scorn. Except Esme and Edward. Who both tried not to acknowledge me at all. And Carlisle, who just nodded at me and continued his talk on STD's (awkward).

Finally, school ended and Angela was waiting for me by the car.

We got in the car without talking, she looked a little nervous.

I turned the knob that triggered the hood to go up.

"Why are you putting the hood up?" She asked, in a way that suggested that she knew the answer.

"Because, We're probably about to argue, and I don't want to have to have the car re-upholstered." I answered, matter-of-factly.

She groaned, "Bella!"

"I can't believe that you even going here, Ange! First, you tell me that we can't leave, now your flirting with one of them!" The wind pick up outside of the car.

"Come on, Bells!" She cried, "John's really nice. And honest!" She winked, "I don't get that too often! It's hard for me, you know? Knowing every lie that your told isn't easy."

"Really, Ange? At least you don't have to get your heartbroken." The rain started.

She just looked at me for a few minutes before she spoke. "Finally."

"Finally what?" I asked, confused.

"70 years, Bella. 70 years and this is the first time that you've ever admitted that you miss them." She said, quietly.

"I do not."

"Liar." She smiled a little, "It's okay to miss them, Bella. It's okay to forgive them too."

"I don't want to forgive them."

"Yes, you do. Why do you even try to lie to me?" She smirked.

I sighed, "I don't know, Ange."

"Its okay, Bells. They were your family." She said, "Correction, they are your family."

"They hate me, Ange." I whispered, "I'm not welcome with them."

"Are you talking about what Alice said?" She asked, "Because she was totally lying."

"Really?"

"Yeah, they all miss you... well, Rosalie is a little peeved, but deep down she knows what the loss of you has done to them."

"What do you mean?"

"John's power is really amazing." She smiled, "He can see a persons memories. He knows what it was like when you were with them. There's definitely a difference. They've been miserable. Edward especially."

"Come on, Ange. They don't even care that I got attacked by Victoria."

"Yes, they do." She mumbled, looking away from me.

"What did you do? How do you know all of this?"

"I may have... talked to Alice." She grinned guiltily.

"What? How? When?"

"She's in my last period French class. We got seated together. She's very cool. Anyway, we started talking and she was really ashamed about how she handled Esme, and how she acted at lunch. She said that she was just shocked by your sudden appearence, and it kind of messed her up. So, when you were mad at them it.. kind of... jostled her a little. Well, it jostled them all a little, actually.

"But, she does want to be friends with you again, Bella. She didn't mean what she said. She just wanted to protect Edward. Plus, they've known that Victoria is dead for a while now."

I opened my mouth to speak.

"And, yes, I'm sure that she's not lying." She said, before I could get anything out.

I laughed lightly, "So, we're really going to their house tonight?"

She looked at me seriously, "Only if your prepared to forgive them and start new."

I took a deep breath, "I think I am."

**AN- Worry not! This isn't the end, I have quite a few more chapters in mind.**

**But see? a few people were wondering about the way that the Cullens were acting. There was a reason! **

**I would love some reviews, seriously, they keep me writing. **

**They're my fuel people!**

**3- alison**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer- The song 'roses' belongs to Meg and Dia, not me. (I highly suggest that if you havent listened to them, you do, theyre amazing.) Oh, and twilight still isnt mine.**

**AN- This is almost violently short. Sorry!**

_"But, she does want to be friends with you again, Bella. She didn't mean it. She just wanted to protect Edward. Plus, they've known that Victoria was dead for a while now."_

_I opened my mouth to speak._

_"And, yes, I'm sure that she's not lying." She said, before I could get anything out._

_I laughed lightly, "So, we're really going to their house tonight?"_

_She looked at me seriously, "Only if your prepared to forgive them and start new."_

_I took a deep breath, "I think I am."_

Angela stuck her head into my bedroom, we were expected at the Cullen's in 15 minutes. "What are you wearing?"

I twirled around, already dressed in my favorite brown, corduroy, mini and a deep blue tank top, over which I wore a white, zip up, fitted, hoodie. I wore white, tennis shoes that had gold hearts skattered along the sides.

She smiled, "Perfect. How about me?" She walked in and twirled as I did, she wore her lacy, brown, knee-length, leggings, over which she wore a pair of cuffed navy blue, shorts. On top she wore a white rocker tee, emblzoned in copper with the name of her favorite band 'Meg and Dia', who sang 'classic' songs like 'Monster' and 'Roses'. I was a pretty big fan myself. On her feet she wore brown, embroidered flip flops.

We both wore our hair down.

"You look great, Ange." I smiled.

"Let's go then." She grabbed my hand and we were off and into the car in seconds.

I glanced at the directions, it only took me a minute to get on the right route.

"Nervous, Bells?" Angela asked.

"Course not, Ange, why do you ask?"

"The wind. When your nervous the wind howls." She smiled, "Plus, you lied. So, I caught that."

I rolled my eyes. "Okay, so I'm a bit nervous."

"Me too." She confessed.

"About?"

"First, because I'm scared to death that you'll lose control of your emotions in there and set the house on fire, or something-"

"I can't make fire." I interrupted.

She laughed, "Number one, don't interrupt, Two, lightning could do it. Anyway, secondly..."

She trailed off.

"Is it this John guy?"

"Yeah, It just seems like we really connected, even though we only talked for about ten minutes."

"If its meant to be, it will happen, Angie." I said.

She looked at me, surprised, "Your in a good mood." I grinned, forgiveness does that to a person. I turned up the stereo, already knowing what the cd was. I leaned back and sang along.

'_Turn around, theres those eyes again._

_Turn around, fake indifference _

_and watch the cold dark silouettes disapear. _

_A hundred bodies fill this room._

_And all the faces overdone. _

_Pain is foreign, foreign to us. _

_I don't even know you, _

_you won't even know I'm gone._

_Was it something I did wrong? _

_Roses, roses cold. _

_Roses, roses sold out.'_

"Bella!" Ange exclaimed, "The turns coming up!"

"Oh," I snapped out of my trance, "Yeah." I turned down the obscure drive and rolled onward.

At the end, standing, large and white, in a sea of darkness, was the Cullen house.

**AN- I KNOW! So, so short. But;**

**1- I really wanted to get _something _out before the release party tomorrow night (!!)**

**2- the next part is still a little foggy, even for me. **

**3- the next chapter WILL NOT be the last. **

**4- I got some reviews saying that the Cullen's behaved terribly, and don't deserve forgiveness. well, we'll see how that goes, but i have to get there myself first.**

**5- The reviews for the last chapter were GREAT, very helpful. So maybe you could keep reviewing? Theres an idea!**

**and finally.**

**Thanks for reading!**

**-alison**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN- If you havent read/finished breaking dawn, no worries, there are ABSOLUTELY no spoilers here.**

_"Bella!" Ange exclaimed, "The turns coming up!"_

_"Oh," I snapped out of my trance, "Yeah." I turned down the obscure drive and rolled onward._

_At the end, standing, large and white, in a sea of darkness, was the Cullen house._

The moment I stepped out of the drivers seat I was bombarded, attacked almost, by Alice.

She raced from the porch, where the rest of the family stood and threw hers arms around my neck.

"Oh God Bella I am sooooo sorry!" She cried, "I can't believe I behaved as I did! You have every right in the world to throw me off of you right now, get in your car, and leave us forev-"

"ALICE!" I laughed, "Calm down!"

She looked at me, "Your not going to leave?"

"Not yet, at least." I smirked.

"Oh." She let go of me and grinned, "Good. Because we have some MAJOR explaining to do here."

She turned to Angela, "Bonjour, again."

Angela smiled, and rolled her eyes. "Hey Alice."

Alice smiled widely and grabbed both of our hands, pulling us to the house. The rest of the family was silent as we went through the door, coming in behind us.

I was surprised to see that this home was almost an exact replica of their Forks home. The one, blaring difference was that the piano was locked shut. I glanced back at Edward, who was looking at the ground silently.

Unlike earlier, I now allowed myself to appreciate every aspect of Edward.

But, before I could do so thoughrally, he looked up at me, and I was forced to look into his eyes, for mine wouldn't go anywhere else. I finally pulled away to realize that everyone was staring at us.

I looked directly at Esme and smiled, "Sorry about earlier, Esme." I said, quietly.

"It's alright." She smiled warmly, "We deserve your anger."

I started to tell her that they didn't when Jasper spoke up.

"Bella, I'm sorry about the way that, not only I, but all of us acted before."

"It's not your fault Jasper-"

"I'm afraid that it partially is, actually," He smiled apologetically, "Did you happen to notice that everyone in the school was particullarly ornery mood today?"

I thought for a minute,"... You made that happen?"

"Not purposely, when you confronted us with all of that anger it kind of took over my entire self, I couldn't change it, I couldn't calm you, or make it go away, so, in my attempt to get it out, I projected it everywhere."

"That would explain a lot." I muttered, thinking of my math teacher, who had practically tackled a student earlier that day.

"Not that that excuses our additudes at all. We should have had better control." Carlisle threw in.

"I understand, but I still want to talk about what I came here for."

"Of course," Carlisle smiled, "Let's go into the family room."

We went and sat on the white couches, Angela and I sat together, she had Alice and Jasper on her other side.

John sat across from us, I caught Ange wink at him, he grinned. I elbowed Ange lightly, she looked at me and smiled apologetically, I rolled my eyes, as if to say, 'If you must'.

"Well, firstly, we should probably explain why we left..." Carlisle said, "After the birthday party insident... some of the members of this family felt that you would be safer without us around to complicate your existence."

I snorted, "That obviously worked out so well."

Emmett grinned, "I told them that no matter how far away we went, you would still be putting you life in danger."

"Shut it, Emmett," Rosalie said smiling. "Bella, he only means that you had a certain... gift of clumsyness."

I wa a little shocked, "Rosalie, did you just-"

"Say something nice to you?" She smiled, "Yeah, sorry about earlier, initailly, before you started shreiking at us, I mean, I was planning on being nicer than I was before." She laughed, "But, Jasper had to go and be a drama queen about it."

I saw Jasper whip a pillow at her, and she caught it. "Hah."

He rolled his eyes. This was what I had missed, I realized.

"Anyway, you have to understand how difficult that decision was for us to make. We had no desire to leave you." Carlisle finished.

"I think I understand that. But I don't understand why you couldn't just tell me that."

"Because I wanted you to forget, and go on with your life," Edward said queitly, not looking up at me.

"You should've known that that was never going to work." I answered, "I was never going to move on. Never. I loved you all far to much to forget about you. You all took a little bit of me with you when you left."

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme whispered brokenly. "We honestly thought that we were doing what was best for you. We tried, but, you have no idea what we were... what we are without you. Its been so long since we were all happy. So long since the piano has been played..." She trailed off, "Edward came back," she said, looking at her hands, "To see if you were happy, if not, he was going to saty, we were all going to come back... but if you were happy, he was leaving... He, none of us, anticipated what he was going to hear."

"Do you mind if we finish this story alone?" Edward asked.

A chorus of "Of course not," flooded the room, and he looked at me. "Sure," I whispered.

I stood, Ange gave me a reassuring pat on the back, and we went to the porch, down the stairs and into the yard.

"Bella," He said quietly, "I'm very sorry. When Charlie told me you were dead, I tool off, without even looking at the evidence. I was in Italy in a matter of hours." I gasped.

"Luckily, Alice caught up with me. She really hit below the belt." He smiled a little, "She told me that you wouldn't want this for me, and then she brought Esme into it..." He trailed off, "I couldn't do it after that. I guess I decided that I should be punished for leaving you anyway, and dying was far too humane."

He looked at me.

"Edward, you shouldn't have tried to kill yourself." I whispered, "It wasn't your... Well, actually, it kind of was, but, my point is that, you should never have done that, it would have killed the entire family."

"I know," He sighed.

"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, or your friendship, but-"

"No, you really don't," I smiled, "But, we'll work on number one, and officially instate number two." I held out my hand, "Friends?" The word was almost painful to say.

He shook it lightly, the electricity was almost impossible to ignore this time, "Friends." he said breathlessly.

**AN- I know, not that long, but I'm working on the next chapter as we... type?**

**Anyway, I finished Breaking Dawn two days ago!! On the 4th! (I tried to pace myself) woo! IT WAS AMAZING!! I was SHOCKED! Throughout the WHOLE thing!**

**However, I am commited to keeping the spoilers away for a few weeks, so yeah,**

**The release party I went to had an Edward/Jacob debate! I swear, I thought it was going to turn into a riot!**

**Anyhooooo, thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are WONDERFUL!**

**- alison**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN- I'm almost obsessed with writing this story, I can't help it, so I'll be putting a lot up for a few days. Except the 5 and 6, ill be at my grandmothers cringe wish me a world of luck!**

**Anyhoo, ENJOY!**

_"I know that I don't deserve your forgiveness, or your friendship, but-"_

_"No, you really don't," I smiled, "But, we'll work on nuber one, and officially instate number two." I held out my hand, "Friends?" The word was almost painful to say._

_He shook it lightly, the electricity was almost impossible to ignore this time, "Friends." he said breathlessly._

We stood there for a second and began the slow walk back to the house.

"So," I started, "How's the last 70 years been?" I blurted it out, then quickly mentally kicked myself. I knew the answer to that.

"Hell," He answered laughingly, probably seeing my panicked look. "And yours?"

"Not great," I smiled slowly, "Ange and I get by, but it took a while to get used to the... lonelyness that there is sometimes."

He stopped walking. "How long after I- we left, did Victoria get to you?" He asked in a whisper.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

I looked at my feet and took a deep breath, "The day after."

I looked back to his face slowly, it was filled with pain, "That's it?"

"Yes."

He growled lowly, "If she wasn't dead already, I'd kill her with my bare hands."

I laughed a little, "Well, she is. So calm down Coujo. Theres no one coming after me this time."

He grinned, "You were particularly gifted when it came to attracting danger."

"Ya think?"

We laughed.

"Do you have any powers?" He asked.

"Yeah, I do, actually."

"And?"

"I can still block powers of the mind." I smirked, "I'm sure you caught that already." He rolled his eyes. "And my emotions can control the weather, though I'm starting to get a handle on it. And, human blood has no effect on me."

"Aren't you a lucky one." He laughed.

"Yes, I am."

"You guys done out there!" We heard Emmett yell from the house, "Because everyone wants to see Bella! The world doesn't revolve around you Edward!"

I hung my head back and sighed.

"Whats wrong?" Edward asked.

"Nothing, it's just been a while since I've heard any of your voices. I'm readjusting a little."

He chuckled lowly, "You and Angela are staying around for a while, right?"

"Yes."

"Then get used to them, because they've been under the impression that they've lost a sister and daughter for decades now."

"And what did you lose?" I said the words without thinking.

"Telling you that wouldn't do the prospect of friendship much good."

"Edward! If you don't get Bella in here NOW, I am going to key your car!" Alices voice rang.

"Someones a little violent," I smiled.

He just grinned and ran to the house, I followed.

When we got inside I was ushered once again to the living room, this time I sat next to Alice, Ange was talking to John in the dining room.

"So Bells!" Emmett exclaimed, "Hows it hangin?"

I laughed, "Did you really just use that phrase?"

Rosalie giggled, "I'm afraid he did."

"Just answer the question!" Emmett injected.

"Pretty good."

"That's descriptive," He snorted, "Did you miss us?"

Rosalie slammed her elbow into his side so hard that he winced. "HEY! Not cool Rose!"

I chuckled. "It's okay, Rosalie. And to answer you question, No, Emmett, I didn't realize how much I missed all of you until today."

"Really?" he asked, "Cause we missed you like crazy! Even Rose!"

"Calm down Emmett," Carlisle chastised with a laugh, "How many high schools have you been to so far, Bella?"

"This would be our first, I could have handled it seconds after my transformation, but, I had to wait on Ange."

"Your wicked lucky, by the way,Bella" Alice said, "I mean, seriously, human blood doesn't tempt you?"

"Never." I grinned, "Evaesdropper."

She grinned back ,"You know it."

The night went on like that. Questions, and more questions, but it didn't bother me. Edward stayed pretty quiet, smiling at me a few times.

By the time it was over, and Ange and I were headed home to get clothes on for school, understood, fully why the Cullens had left me. They truly loved me.

**AN- Yes, Bella and Edward are just friends.**

**Is that going to last? You may be asking.**

**Keep reading to find out : )**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Reviews are lovely!**

**-alison**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN- It's been ages, I know. And, this isn't long, I know. I suck. **

**yada yada yada.**

**ENJOY!**

The next day at school was very different from the one before. The moment Ange and I pulled into the student lot, the Cullens pulled in next to us.

"Hey, ladies." Alice said, stepping out of the car. She looked at my outfit.

Designer. Designer. Designer.

Everything from my sneakers to my jacket.

She grinned, "I see you sense of style has improved over the years."

I swatted her arms lightly, "Shut up!"

"It's true though." She laughed.

The others were out of the car already and we started walking inside.

"Hey, John." Ange said with a hint of flirt in her voice.

"Hey, Ange." He grinned like an idiot and went to walk with her. They kept the conversation to themselves, their heads together.

"Looks like we may have to worry about a whole new couple shaken up the house." Emmett muttered, just loud enough to know that Ange and John would hear.

John turned around and glared at him, Ange giggled nervously.

I rolled my eyes. This was bound to turn difficult.

--

Edward and I finally made it to biology. Barely speaking along the way. We sat next to eachother, like we had a choice anyway, but this time I wasn't so... irritated, by it.

"So..." Edward said, as we sat down.

"So." I responded. "This is a little awkward..."

He laughed. "Very Deja Vu, though."

"How exactly?"

"Well, seventy years ago, you were new to Forks High and were seated next to me in biology class. The only blaring difference is that last time, I wanted to kill you. And this time, you wanted to take a chunck out of me."

"Your underexaggerating." I grinned.

"Am I really?" He sounded a bit surprised.

"Yeah..." Awkward Silence, "But, let's put that behind us. Start new... Well, newish."

I looked up at him and he did it. Finally. For the first time since I saw him yesterday, there it was. The half smile. My smile.

The effect hadn't changed at all.

My head kind of spun, in a way that it hadn't in years, in a way that I thought was impossible now.

"You alright, Bella?" He asked, he looked a little smug as he said it.

"I'm fine." I stuttered a little as I said it.

"Mhm." He smirked.

"Wh-" I started, but Mr. Johnson came in the room.

"Class, today we will be watching a video on Cell Division." He announced.

**AN- I know. I know, I know.**

**I haven't updated in a while.**

**But, I'm battling two different stories right now. Trying desperatly to tell both stories.**

**OH THE HUMANITY!!**

**haha ANYWAY, thanks for reading.**

**Reviews!! They're REALLY fun!**

**I like the suggestions too.**

**So, if you have any, bring 'em on!**

**-alison**


	13. Chapter 13

_**AN- Once again, It's not too long, it's been a while...**_

**_Wow, I suck._**

_I looked up at him and he did it. Finally. For the first time since I saw him yesterday, there it was. The half smile. My smile._

_The effect hadn't changed at all._

_My head kind of spun, in a way that it hadn't in years, in a way that I thought was impossible now._

_"You alright, Bella?" He asked, he looked a little smug as he said it._

_"I'm fine." I stuttered a little as I said it._

_"Mhm." He smirked._

_"Wh-" I started, but Mr. Johnson came in the room._

_"Class, today we will be watching a video on Cell Division." He announced._

It felt like time had reversed itself, like it was giving us a second chance that I wasn't entirely sure that I wanted.

I side glanced at him, for a millionth of a second I caught his eye before he swiftly turned away. I checked the teacher's location at his desk, grading papers, and pull a piece of paper out of my bag, along with a pen.

_How many times have you seen this?_

I slid it over to him, knowing that the dark room wouldn't obstruct his reading.

He grinned a little. And swiftly grabbed a pen.

**To many to count.**

I smiled.

_So... what are you guys up to tonight?_

**I heard about this party being throw by that vulgar Erica girl that you tore down at lunch yesterday.**

My eyebrows pulled together.

_Since when do you guys go to partys? _

**Since now, I guess. Do you and Angela want to come with us?**

I almost laughed.

_I don't think that I'm invited._

**I'm inviting you.**

My eyes flew from the paper to his eyes.

**As friends, of course. **He added quickly.

I sighed, relieved.

_Of course._

**So, are you two interested?**

I thought for a second.

_I'm in... is John coming?_

He looked a little confused.

**Yes?**

_Then Ange is probably in too._

He smiled widely.

**They're really hitting it off quite well, aren't they?**

I grinned, _Ange is pretty crazy about him._

**You know what that means, don't you?**

I thought for a moment, trying to follow his line of thought...

_No. Not really._

He smirked, **You two will probably be with us for a while, maybe forever if they're really **_**that**_** fond of eachother.**

I read the words, and felt their truth.

If Angela and John fell in love...

We'd be with the Cullens forever...

Was that what I wanted?

**AN- _IS_ it what she wants?**

**Suggestions?**

**Compliments?**

**Critisism?**

**Review me baby!**

**love ya for reading!- alison**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN- A few things!**

**#1 Thanks soo much for all the awesome reviews, I mean, WOW, ive never gotten so many!**

**#2 I loved the suggestions, and might end up pulling into my plans.**

**#3 Some people mentioned that the Angela and John 'forever' thing was a little quick.. I agree, Edward is kind of... teasing? I spose? And Bella's just overreacting.**

**Thats all.**

**ENJOY!**

_I read the words, and felt their truth._

_If Angela and John fell in love..._

_We'd be with the Cullens forever..._

_Was that what I wanted?_

School seemed to last forever. I was being plagued with thoughts about my conversation with Edward.

Art class was a bust, because obviously Angela knew that I wasn't 'fine' like I said that I was.

And the Esme almost crumbled everytime I smiled at her.

Health was... still awkward. The whole 'safe sex' thing was always awkward to here a man that used to be a possible father-in-law talk about. Whether it applied to me or not.

Lunch, oh lord lunch. Everyone was much calmer, lighter, happier.

Rosalie had actually held a conversation with me.

You'd think that this would make me happy... but, it didn't. It kind of scared me.

After school Angela and I met at the car.

She had John on one side (their fingers entwined) and Alice on the other.

The other Cullens were heading through the threshold of the History building.

Like they needed history classes.

Even I'd lived through most of the curriculum.

"So," Alice's voice chimed, "I see that we're partying tonight." She was obviously excited.

"By the looks of it," I said, wary.

"Oh, come on Bella!" She laughed, "Surely you can dance without breaking something these days!"

I glared jokingly. "Yes, Alice, I can."

"Good. Then, We're going." She smiled, "Obviously you can dress yourself these days, so we'll meet you there. The others are talking to Carlisle in the Teacher's Study. So, we'll see you at Erica's around eight?" She said this so quickly that even I had to strain a bit to catch it all.

"Sounds great." I smiled, opening the drivers side door, while Angela pecked John on the cheek and got into the passenger seat.

I groaned slightly and started the car.

It was 7:55 and we still weren't ready, we were bound to be late, even if I broke the speed limit and the laws of physics.

My outfit consisted of a black mini skirt and a red tanktop, over which I threw on a fitted black knitted sweater.

Shoes were my problem.

"Ange!" I yelled into the other room. She appeared in my doorway in her red skinny jeans that she worked flawlessly with black converse, and a black tanktop.

"Yeah?"

"Number 1, cute outfit. Number 2, Did you happen to _steal_ my red knee length boots.

"Thanks and yes." She said guiltly, disappearing for a moment and returning with them, tossing them to me.

I put them on my feet and laughed a little as I stood up.

"What?" Ange asked.

"Oh nothing, just thinking about how I could _never_ have pulled off walking in these shoes when I was human."

"No, theres no way that you would've been able to." She said seriously, "But, now we have to leave." She took off down the stairs, leaving me to follow.

I got to the car about a second after her to find her in the drivers seat.

"Ange!" I whined.

She rolled her eyes, "Stop whining and get in."

I grumbled a little, but slid into the passenger seat.

We were off as soon as my butt hit the leather.

"Ange?" I asked quietly as we flew down the drive.

"Yeah?"

"Are you and John planning on being together forever?" I blurted.

She turned her head sharply to look at me, surprised. If she were human, she would have swerved and hit a tree by now.

"Bella, are you serious?" She asked, stunned.

"Sort of." I mummbled,

"I don't know. We've only known eachother for two days. We're not really making any plans."

"What if you are going to end up together forever? Will we have to live with the Cullens?" I felt like a five year old.

She hesitated, "Probably." She finally said. "Or I guess he could come with us."

"Not likely." I interjected, "Once you become a Cullen, you don't exactly want to change it."

Angela laughed suddenly, "Bells, I can't even believe that we're discussing this. I've only known John for two days. We haven't even really kissed yet."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I kissed him on the cheek today, that was the first contact my lips have made." She giggled.

"So... You guys aren't serious yet?"

She hesitated again, "Physically, no. But... I don't know, it just feels like mentally we're so in tune." She glanced at me and sighed. "Bella. I really won't let this go any farther if it bothers you."

"No, Ange, I'm happy for you." I sighed, honestly.

"Thanks, Bella." She said, as we pulled up to the curb a few houses down from the party. "Now, let's party."

**AN- Next chapter will be the party, so it will be longer.**

**Once again, Thanks sooo much for all the reviews.**

**They really fuelled me to write another chapter as quickly as I could.**

**So, if you could keep it up, id be thrilled!**

**Love ya for reading!- alison**


End file.
